


Other Dimension

by Nickristus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickristus/pseuds/Nickristus
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the savior of Paris Ladybug, didn’t know what to think when she goes through a worm hole taking her to a different dimension. Nor when she wakes up in a cave with men dressed up a bat and birds. They tell her she’s the only one to help them defeat a God. All she wants is to get back to her world to defeat the Akuma, protect the Kwamis and Paris and to hopefully defeat Hawkmoth. Falling in love is not on the table.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Other Dimension

Other dimension

Prelude 

This time Bunnyx didn’t save Ladybug. This forsaken Akuma was not a time changing one like Timetagger. This one just sent other people to different planes of Existence. Other Worlds, different dimensions. Ladybug knew she was being sent somewhere else but it seemed to her this wasn’t supposed to happen. Surely this wasn’t supposed to happen. Paris needed Ladybug. The Kwami’s needed Ladybug, hell technically the whole world needed her to complete her mission to stop Hawkmoth and Mayura. To keep the Miraculous safe. She can’t do that going to a different reality. 

She made eye contact with Bunnyx as she was going through a terrifying swirling blue-silver worm hole. Bunnyx with wide frustrated eyes starring back panting. Ladybug knew that Bunnyx hadn’t known this was going to happen and has tried to go back and change it but for some reason couldn’t. Ladybug could sense something else pulling her towards the large twisting tunnel of blue-silver something that wasn’t from the Akuma magic or Miraculous magic... it was something else... still magic just not known her. 

The force of traveling through dimensions and the shock and terror had her almost fading into darkness. Terrified thinking about what’s going to happen to the Akuma, Hawkmoth, The Kwamis’, Paris! What about her life outside of the mantle! What about her self as Marinette! Her Parents! Her friends! Every one is going to freak out! What’s going to happen...

Just when she think she can’t handle it anymore she falls hard into a circle in some sort of cave with some young woman wearing a black top hat looking as exhausted as she felt in front of her just outside the circle. Ladybug tried to look around but her vision was going black her mind could take no more. Vaguely she could see some more people standing around but her mind and body finally gave up on her and she passed out wondering where she was...

Chapter one

In the Underworld sitting there in a pit of darkness waited a God of Chaos and Destruction, Perses. He had been biding his time growing stronger with the on going chaos and destruction in the world. Earth One had the most promise of escape.  
“Soon.” A rough voice said to no one. The Titan’s voice swallowed up consumed by nothingnesss surrounding him. People sensitive to magic, magic users and psyics in every Universe felt a sudden cold shiver. 

Zatanna jerked awake on the subway with a sudden unease she calls Constantine.  
“Of course that man doesn’t answer.” She sighed looking at her phone double checking the time. “Hpmmmmm...” she sighs closing her eyes again exhausted from her four city Magic Show tour. Zatanna spent a week in each city dressing up in her Magic Showgirl attire and performing in Gotham, Star City, Bludhaven, and Metropolis. Trying to rest but unable too with the supernatural feel in the air. Destructive and chaos energy swirling around intensifies the closer she gets into Gotham. 

“This is not good...” Zatanna gets off the next stop and goes into a bathroom to teleport to her home. She goes to where all her magic books are and starts pouring over them. Searching for why such energies would be so strongly active. In the process of searching an she tries to call Constantine again and a few other magic users and can’t reach them.  
“Why won’t any one answer.” Zatanna doesn’t know that her friends are busy and not even in their realm...

Perses searches for a host to be his gateway into the world as the time will appear in due time. He narrows in to an area that has the most dark destructive energy with a lot of Chaos and senses some one with a Chaos soul. The Titan tries to implant a bit of himself into the person and is met with a stubborn iron will. Not only that but also senses there are others around this person that could cause a problem with taking complete control.  
“Hmmmm... there’s some one else that would work... They’re definitely destructive but can still be hard to control...” Just a little more time and it won’t matter anyways. He will have too much power for a mere mortal to be able to defy him. Perses puts a piece of himself inside the mind of the target and waits. Waits for his influence to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I’ve posted! Please comment and advice is welcome! I fell down the Maribat fandom hole and I don’t plan to come out any time soon! XD


End file.
